iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
885 BC
[[ስዕል:885B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 91: 885 BC. Previous map: 920 BC. Next map: 861 BC (Maps Index)]] 885 BC - SICAMBRI CONQUER BELGICA MAIN EVENTS 911 BC - Adad-nirari II in Assyria In 914 BC, Shamash-mudummiq succeeded Mar-biti-ahhe-iddina in Babylonia. Then in 911 BC, Adad-nirari II followed Ashur-Dan II in Assyria. He defeated the Arameans at the mouth of the Khabur River, and around 905 BC, he again seized areas in the north of Babylonia. In 899 BC Nabu-shum-ukin succeeded in Babylonia, and Adad-nirari attacked him as well. The Arameans had again overrun Hanigalbat at that point and set up several small kingdoms there, but Adad-nirari subjected one of these, Bit-Bahiani, in 894 BC. Tukulti-ninurta II succeeded in Assyria in 890 BC, and he subjected another, Bit-Zamani. Nabu-apla-iddina succeeded in Babylon in 887 BC. 907 BC - Gede Ollgudach in Alba In 907 BC, Gede Ollgudach, whose father Ollom Fotla was then High King of Eriu, became chief of Pictish Alba after Ce. Ollgudach ruled the Picts for 80 years, later on becoming High King of Eriu himself as well, in 845 BC. Rhun Paladerfras continued to rule Britannia during these years, building at Canterbury, Winchester and Shaftsbury (Palladur). 905 BC - Main and Angel in Boigeria In 905 BC, Walther was succeeded in Franconia and Boigeria by his sons, Main or Moin, and Angel. Their cousin Panno of Pannonia was followed by his son, Treibel, at least south of the Drave river. Aventinus assigns a space of 70 years to them, but has practically no other information on their reigns. No further mention is made of Franconia ruling to the Pyrenees, so the south of Gallia must also have broken away from them at some point. The Austrian Chronicle has Lanan still Herzog of Tantamo until ca. 880 BC, when he is followed by his son Maran for 6 months, then Lanan's daughter Sanna and her husband, Herzog Manay of Bohemia. Manay is potentially the same as Main of Boigeria; this would indicate that Austria reverted from Sicambrian to Boigerian rule in 880 BC after Lanan and Maran, either of whose names could feasibly be identified with Bassibilane son of Troius. Hungary or upper Pannonia proper, however, is still said to have a Sicambrian governor, Gethilanor, as late as the 8th century BC. 899 BC - Atserkamen I of Ethiopia invades Judah Abijah succeeded Rehoboam in Judah in 911 BC and tried unsuccessfully to subject Israel, but captured Ephron and Bethel from Jeroboam. Asa followed Abijah as king of Judah in 909 BC. Asa drove out the sodomites and pagans who had flourished in Judah under his predecessors and reestablished the Laws of Moses and faith in Yahweh for the first time since Solomon. In Israel, Nadab followed his father Jeroboam as king in 908 BC, and the officer Ba'asha overthrew him in a coup in 907 BC and seized the throne. In 899 BC, the Old Testament and Ethiopian histories agree that the king of Ethiopia, Atserkamen Zerah I, brought an army of one million men and 300 chariots to raid Judah, yet Asa defeated them. The Ethiopian histories add that he invaded through Egypt with his million men en route to Judah. Egypt was still governed by the Meshwesh Pharaoh Osorkhon I, but an invasion from Kush is not mentioned for his reign. There are modern students who would identify Zerah with Osorkhon, but there is no real reason to believe he was not the Atserkamen Zerah I on the Ethiopian kinglist said to have attacked Judah at this time. 300 chariots is a reasonable claim, but the figure of one million men may be more justly wondered at, since this could perhaps have been miscopied or misreported from 10 thousand or 100 thousand men. After this, Atserkamen Zerah I was followed in 895 BC in Ethiopia by Amenhotep Zegdur, also known as Tomatsion. Tomatsion is a name referencing Judah and Zion, however Amenhotep references the pagan Egyptian religion; hence it has been disputed what his religious ties were, and when. In Egypt, Osorkhon I was followed by Shoshenq II in 887 BC, then in 885 BC, by Takelot I, all Libyan Meshwesh chiefs as well. 897 BC - Phrygia controls the Sea In 897 BC, control of the Sea or Thalassocracy, and Baetia, seem to have passed from Rhodes to the Phrygians, or Mushki. In Asia Minor, it is difficult to delineate what areas were Phrygian, Luwian, or a mixture of the two, as it is difficult distinguish neo-Hittite, Luwian and Aramaean admixtures farther east. Incidentally, the name of the Mushki may also be seen in forms such as Meshika or Mexica (Aztec), aside from the Meshwesh, and their descendants the Imazikhen or Berbers who settled across North Africa. 889 BC - Troius in Sicambria In 889 BC, following a long reign by Hector, his son Troius left Pannonia to Bassibilane, and became king in Sicambria. Hector's other son Brabon became the first Duke of Brabant, as Troius conquered all of Belgica to the Rhine, built a fort at Bonn, and reduced the rest of northern Gallia to vassalage. The Franconians (Teutons) after this may have been able to reunite Walia with Boigeria, and separate Sicambria and Pannonia, by retaking Helvetia, but this is little more than intuition, since no mention of that area at this time is made in any sources I have seen so far.